


The Baron/Haru Fanvid: At the Still Point

by cricket_aria



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Cat has important cat opinions of human affairs, F/M, Fanvid, Song: At the Still Point (The Story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: Cats have important Cat opinions on whether Human should be Cat.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	The Baron/Haru Fanvid: At the Still Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
